The study is designed to develop, implement and evaluate a evaluate a comprehensive collaborative and community-based model for delivery a prevention/intervention program that addresses an environmentally- related community health problem. The project is a collaborative effort between a multi-disciplinary university-based research team at the University of Florida at Gainesville and the Farmworkers Association of Florida, a community-based farmworker organization. The community group served represents an underserved, ethnic/racial minority population of farmworkers who are regularly exposed to pesticides and other agrichemicals. The study presumes a link between the exposures and adverse health efforts as assessed by health surveys conducted among the study population, reports from local health providers, complaints filed with state agencies, an increased occurrence of litigation, anecdotal reports from farmworker groups and studies conducted with animal populations in the area. A randomized intervention trial design will be used to assess the effectiveness of the intervention. Approximately 400 subjects will be sampled for baseline measurement. Half of these subjects will be assigned to receive the intervention approximately six months after the baseline assessment. Random allocation to treatment and control groups will be based on work group membership. The trial will be analyzed as a hierarchical design where groups are nested within treatment (intervention vs. no intervention) and workers are nested withing group. The behavior change model will target specific practices that will be promoted during the intervention. The intervention includes: (1) planning and formative research, (2) strategy formation and program development, (3) program implementation and (4) program evaluation, using formative, summative and cost-effectiveness analyses. The study is a major revision of a proposal submitted in June 1996 under the same title.